The nerds and the nymphomaniacs
by yugiohfan94
Summary: What happens two nerds date the hottest, most nymphomaniac girls in New Domino City? Set a few years after the anime ended. Mature content
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Is this really alright, Luna?" Dexter asked nervously. "It is, Dexter. We've already talk about this," Luna tried to calmed him down. Luna and Dexter sat on the couch with Akiza and Yusei. "We're fine with it, too," Akiza said., but Dexter still felt a bit nervous about it. "If you don't want this, you can tell us, Dexter," Yusei offered.

Last time when Luna and Dexter had sex Luna wanted to give Dexter a titjob, but since her breasts are pretty small for New Domino City standards, she feared that he might not like it. So Luna asked Akiza, if she could give Dexter a titjob.

"So, what do you think, Dexter?" Luna asked, "You want to do it?" "Since everyone is fine with it... I'll do it," Dexter spoke, still a bit nervous.

Akiza stood up and took off her Victorian style dress, revealing her rose red bra and matching panties. While her dress exposed a lot of cleavage, Akiza's bra left little to the imagination, as it accentuated her massive round breasts even more. Her breasts were so full with milk, the bra could barely contain them. Looking at her caused Dexter's and Yusei's penises to grow hard, and Luna's vagina to get wet. "You look amazing, Akiza," Yusei and Dexter complimented her. Akiza blushed a little and smiled. "Thank you."

Akiza went on, and clipped her bra open, her heavy boobs falling out. Akiza moaned quietly as she felt the milk in her boobs moving with them. Her nipples were completely hard and the ups of her bra were stained with milk. "Why don't you take off your clothes next?" Akiza asked Dexter. The nerd blushed hard and looked away. He had never undressed in front of a girl other than Luna. He then looked at Luna, but she just smiled back and nodded at him. "It's alright. No one will judge you," Luna said reassuringly. Eventually he stood up and began to undress, until he was only in his boxers.

"It wasn't so bad, was it?" smiled Akiza. As she looked at him, she could see Dexter's erection through his boxers. "How about I put your cock between my breasts now?" Akiza teased, as she pulled down Dexter's boxers and put his shaft between her massive boobs. In fact, her breasts were so big, his erection was completely covered by her big mounds. "Aaah...," Dexter moaned loud and his cock throbbed between Akiza's boobs, as he felt her soft, warm skin.

Luna was watching the whole thing, and found it very arousing. Her vagina was so wet, there was a wet spot on her shorts and she felt the need to finger herself. So she slipped her right hand into her shorts and started stroking her pussy. 'Dexter having his cock between Akiza's boobs looks so hot,' she thought to herself.

Akiza started to slowly move her bust up and down Dexter's penis. "How's it feel?" the redhead beauty asked. Dexter blushed at the question. "It feels very good," he whispered. "You don't want to say it louder, so Luna can hear it?" Akiza teased. while moving her bust around his length. The situation was too embarrassing to handle for the nerd. "Don't be so shy, Dexter. I bet she likes hearing you say it." Dexter blushed even harder. "No... it's too embarrassing," Dexter whispered. "Maybe you should take a look at Luna. She's already fingering herself. And I bet hearing how much you like my tits would turn her on even more"

Dexter looked over his shoulder, only to find Luna sitting on the couch, her right hand moving inside her shorts. He blushed. His erection throbbed between Akiza's massive tits, leaking precum between them. The girl could feel his cock throbbing between her breasts, and grinned. "So, what do you think, Dexter?" Akiza asked. Dexter nodded. He mentally prepared to say, how good Akiza's breasts felt. "Your breasts feel amazing, Akiza," he finally brought out. Hearing that, Luna plunged her fingers deeper into her pussy, moaning as she did so.

As if to reward the nerd, Akiza started to move her bust faster, but only for a few minutes. "How about you lie down? I think that would be more comfortable." said Akiza. Dexter had totally forgotten, that he was still standing in the middle of the room. So he laid down on the ground. Akiza positioned herself between his legs and wrapped her breasts around his cock again. Just like before, Dexter's cock throbbed between her massive mounds, and he leaked even more precum.

Akiza started to move her bust up and down again. " I can feel your cock twitching between my breasts," Akiza commented. "You're such a horny nerd." "I'm sorry, Akiza," Dexter immediately apologized. "Don't worry. I like it," she smiled. "Actually, it gets me pretty horny." And with all that precum I can move my tits even faster around your cock," Akiza added before she picked up her pace, sending more pleasure through his body.

Dexter thought about what Akiza just told him. 'Why does Akiza get horny, when my erection throbs between her breast? And why does Luna get horny? Heck, she's even fingering herself...' However, he couldn't finish his thought, as Akiza suddenly smashed her boobs into his lap, making his shaft throb in pleasure. Again she could feel the milk sloshing inside her breasts " You like it, don't you?" Akiza teased. She smashed her massive tits into his lap again, his cock throbbed again and the nerd leaked a large amount of precum. 'So much precum,'Akiza thought, 'I can't wait for him to cum all over my tits.' Akiza's pussy was dripping wet, staining her panties with her juices. Luna was no different. Her fingers were covered with her fluids, as she stroked her dripping snatch. She couldn't wait to see Akiza's bust covered in cum.

Dexter began thrusting his hips up, every time Akiza smashed her breasts down, making her even hornier, than she already was "Such a good boy, pounding your hard throbbing cock into my horny bosom," the girl teased him. With each impact Akiza felt her milk trying to escape from her full jugs. After a few more thrusts, her hard nipples began leaking small amounts of milk "How about I let you cum all over my huge tits?" Akiza looked over at Luna, who was still frigging her needy pussy. "Luna, you want to see your Dexy cum all over my tits?" she asked. Luna slowed down the fingers in her pussy. "I'd love to see that," she announced happily. Akiza then looked at Yusei. "And you get to cum all over my tits after Dexter will have finished. Yusei's erection throbbed in anticipation.

The girl move her massive tits as fast as she could. Each time she smashed them down her erect nipples leaked more of her delicious milk, making it hard for Dexter to hold back. " Luna... argh... is it really okay... when I... aah... cum over Aki's breasts...?" he asked between groans. "Of course, Dexter. Cum all over her juicy tits." You won't be mad at me?" he asked again. "It's alright. I won't be mad," Luna reassured. "Cum as much as you want. Cover her tits completely. Cum... cum... cum..."

"You don't need to hold back," Akiza moaned, following along with Luna. "Cum.. cum..."

Dexter cringed at every impact that made his stiff member throb intensely. Precum was leaking out at a steady pace, smearing all between Akiza's sift tits.

"Cum.. cum... cum..," Luna and Akiza cheered him on.

Akiza pumped more and more, leaking milk with every impact, as the nerds cock throbbed harder and harder.

"Akiza, I.. can't hold it...", Dexter mumbled. "It's okay, don't hold back," Akiza reassured him. "Shoot your cum all over me."

"I'm... aaargh..."

Dexter thrusted his hips up violently. His cockhead peek out from the depths of Akiza's cleavage. A rope of semen rocketed out and splattered Akiza's face, as she kept jerking the rest out of him.

The next few squirted out, hitting under her chin and oozing down her neck. He then started cumming over her bust and the semen poured down her cleavage like a waterfall.

Luna watched closely, as her boyfriend blasted his cum all over Akiza's hefty tits. She walked up to them, to get an even closer look, getting close enough for a few loose strand to land on her face, but she didn't care.

The green-haired girl watched in awe as the arcs of the shots lowered and coated the rest of Akiza's massive milk jugs, until Dexter's member went sift and dropped down into her cleavage.

As Akiza removed the flaccid penis from between her breasts, Luna hugged Dexter and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "That huge cumshot made me so horny," she whispered in his ear, causing him to blush.

"You are next, Yusei," Akiza looked at him. Yusei stood up and walked over to Akiza. "How about I suck you off?", the girl teased. Yusei blushed. "You don't need to do that." But Akiza didn't even listen. Instead she pulled down his pants, only to reveal his boxers already drenched in precum. "Such a good boy, holding it in this whole time," Akiza winked at him. After she had pulled down his boxers as well, she started to stroke his shaft.

Yusei groaned as Akiza touched him. He'd already had a hard time holding back, when he watched Dexter fucking and covering Akiza's boobs. He knew he wouldn't last long. Fortunately for him, the girl didn't waste any time and after a few more strokes she put his cock into her mouth.

Luna, still hugging Dexter, couldn't believe her eyes. The sight of Akiza giving Yusei a blow job was making her horny again, so she began stroking Dexter's flaccid penis, in a hopeless attempt to make him hard again. "Luna... I can't go again. I need to recover first," the nerd tried to explain.

Akiza swirled her tongue around Yusei's cock and sucked hard on it, making him groan every now and then, licking up each drop of precum he leaked into her mouth. His cock throbbed intensely, as his orgasm was building up rapidly.

Within a matter of seconds Yusei reached the point of no return. Rope after rope of hot thick cum were fired into Akiza's mouth. She swallowed as much as could. But Yusei just kept cumming more and more, and soon she found herself unable to swallow any more cum.

She pulled his still cumming member out of her mouth, closed her eyes, and went back to jerking him off. The cock twitched and throbbed between her fingers, as it blasted its cum into Akiza's face. After five shots her face was completely covered with his seed. But Akiza didn't stop. She pumped harder and harder to coax out every last drop. Even with her face completely covered, two more loads rocketed out and splashed over her features. The seed ran down her face and dripped from her chin, falling onto her massive N cup sized tits.

Akiza put Yusei's semi hard member back into her mouth to lick it clean, getting one last load splashed onto her tongue. She quickly swallowed it and licked him clean.

However, swallowing this last load maybe wasn't the best idea, as Akiza felt some the the cum she had swallowed coming back again. She puffed out her cheeks, so nothing would escape. Akiza started to panic, when she felt more of it coming back, almost filling her mouth to the brim. But fortunately it stopped, before she had to spit it out. The girl gulped a few times, trying to get the cum down gain. She breathed heavily. "That was a giant load, Yusei," she complimented. Yusei blushed hard. He looked at Akiza. "Sorry for cumming all over your face," he apologized. "You don't need to apologize. I love it when you cover my face with so much cum," Akiza answered.

Seeing Akiza completely covered in cum, Luna felt the urge to taste the cum. Luna let go of Dexter and shuffled over to Akiza. She scooped up some cum from Akiza's face and tasted it. "So delicious," she announed, causing Yusei to blush hard again. After she'd swallowed it, she bent down and licked over her cleavage, tasting Dexter's semen as well. "You too, Dexter. Really good taste." The nerd blushed hard and looked away shyly.

Soon Luna found herself licking up all the cum, cleaning both Akiza's face and bust, making Akiza extremely horny. After she had cleaned Akiza, Luna noticed that both her Akiza were still horny, so she wrapped her mile long legs around the older girl and started making out with her.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Luna noticed that both her Akiza were still horny, so she wrapped her mile long legs around the older girl and started making out with her.

She pressed herself against Akiza's giant N cups, feeling Akiza's hard nipples rubbing against her own. Luna slid her tongue into Akiza's mouth, exploring every inch, while Akiza explored her mouth.

Luna wrapped her legs even tighter around the redhead, hugging her closer, feeling more of her massive, heavy chest. Akiza moaned into the kiss, as she could feel the milk in her breasts moving again. She pressed her groin against Luna's, feeling that Luna was just as wet as she was, causing her vagina to spasm, as she leaked more juices into her panties. 'Damn, I'm so fucking horny," Akiza thought to herself, "I'll go crazy, if I don't climax soon."

Akiza broke the kiss and took Luna's left arm, guiding her hand to her groin. She rubbed her pussy against the younger girl's hand, moaning loudly, ready to climax any moment. And this moment should come sooner than she knew. Luna found Aki's clit and tapped it with one finger.

Orgasm.

Akiza's clitoris pulsed under Luna's touch, her pussy spasmed, and she squirted untold amounts of juices into her rose red panties, staining them beyond repair. "Cumming!" Akiza yelled, as she leaned into Luna. But Luna wouldn't let her of that easy. She sucked on her left nipple and pressed her finger harder against the redhead's clit, causing her to spill more of her fluids.

Yusei and Dexter watched the whole spectacle. They couldn't believe that Akiza had just climaxed within a matter of seconds.

"That... was intense..." Akiza was lying on the ground, breathing heavily. Sweat ran down her body. Luna was sitting right next to her, happy with the result, she smiled at her from above. "How about we get you out off these panties. She pointed at Akiza's completely drenched groin. Akiza nodded weakly. Just the though of Luna taking of her panties in front of their boys made her horny again. The green-haired girl began pulling down her panties, making her whimper, as the cold air touched her naked pussy.

Now it was Akiza's time to return the favor. She positioned herself behind Luna, and slipped her right hand into her shorts. "Not even wearing underwear. You're such a horny slut," remarked Akiza. Then, she pushed one finger into Luna's tight, wet snatch. "You're pretty tight," she told her, while rubbing her vaginal walls. After a few minutes she pushed another finger into the younger girl, making her moan.

Soon Luna couldn't hold back anymore. She wanted to cum. "A-Akiza... more... deeper... aargh... faster..." She panted. Happy to oblige, Akiza plunged two more fingers into her pussy, she picked up her pace and fingered her hard and fast, while her thumb humped Luna's clit., driving her completely crazy. "Yes... yes... stretch my dirty pussy..."

Her pussy tightened around Akiza's hand, as she pumped in and out, but that made it only more pleasurable. Seeing Luna like this caused Dexter cock to grow a bit again. Akiza penetrated her faster and faster, finally sending her over the edge.

With one final thrust, the redhead plunged her hand into Luna vagina as deep as possible, turning her into a drooling mess. Luna's pussy clenched around Akiza's fingers, pumping hard and fast.

Akiza kept stimulating Luna's clit, making her squirt all over her hand and into her shorts. The green-haired girl moaned loudly Her pussy squirting more and more juices into her short shorts, staining them beyond repair. When her orgasm finally subsided, Akiza Pull her hand out of Luna's shorts. "Look how much you squirted. My hand's completely covered in your cum," Akiza presented her hand to Luna, then brought it up to the girl's mouth. Still panting hard, Luna put the fingers into her mouth and licked them clean, tasting her own girl-cum.

Despite the fact that they had just climaxed, both Akiza and Luna still felt horny and wanted more, so they started grinding their groins against each other. Clit against clit, pussy against pussy.

Seeing the girl go at it again caused Dexter's cock to grow back to full hardness. He started jerking off, watching the girls pleasuring each other.

The redhead and the green-haired girl ground their pussies more an more, as the pleasure rose in their bodies, a second orgasm building up. The girls moaned, as they got closer and closer. "Luna, I'm close again, Akiza panted. "Me too," Luna moaned. They gave everything they got, until they climaxed.

Once more their vaginas spasmed and released more of their nectar. The girls squirted against each other with Akiza covering Luna's groin and Luna covering Akiza's groin. They kept cumming and cumming, as their juices splashed onto the ground, where a big puddle began to form. Soon they found themselves sitting in their own juices.

"Gosh... that was... intense...," panted Luna, trying to catch her breath. "Yeah," Akiza answered. "But... that's still not enough," Luna sighed. She looked over to Dexter who was still masturbating. "Dexter," she called out to him. Immediately, he tried to hide his erection, just like a boy who was caught masturbating by his parents. "No need to hide it, Dexter," Luna calmed him down. "Come here. I want to suck you cock." Dexter blushed hard.

Dexter walked over to Luna, only for her to shoved his penis into her maw. The nerd moaned, as she swirled her tongue around him. He groaned even louder, when Luna started sucking his cock, feeling his cock twitch every now and then. The green-haired girl sucked harder. "Luna...," he gasped. His girlfriend smiled around his shaft, sucking harder and harder, causing him to leak precum.

She bobbed her head back and forth at a fast pace, making it hard for Dexter to hold back. After a few more moments he came. Dexter's cock twitched and pulsed wildly inside Luna's mouth, as it blasted its cum out.

Luna tried to swallow it, but it was too much. After the first few shots, her maw was filled to the brim. She gagged on the huge amount of cum and pulled his cock out, only to see it twitching in front of her eyes, before it unloaded the rest of its seed onto her face, covering her completely.

"So-sorry Luna...," panted Dexter, seeing how much cum he had blown in her face. But Luna didn't mind at all. She gulped down the massive amount of seed in her mouth. "Don't be sorry. I like it, when you cover my face with so much cum," she told him, causing him to look away and blush deep red again. 'He's so cute, when he acts so shy," Luna thought to herself. She got up from the ground and hugged him, causing him to blush even more.

She then looked over Akiza, who was doing it with Yusei again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As Luna was making breakfast, Akiza came from the bedroom. "Are the guys still asleep?" she asked. "Yeah," the red haired replied, "They're such little nerdy angels." The girls giggled and felt their underwears getting wet from their never ending sexual urges. As they both turned red at just thinking about their men, Luna got an idea.

"Why don't we take the guys clothes shopping today?" she suggested. Akiza laughed. "But Luna they hate shopping for clothes. Even we do." Luna smiled. "Yeah, but we will find only sexy clothes for us to try on." Akiza raised an eyebrow. "You mean like lingerie?" Luna smiled. "Well that or everyday clothes." Akiza nodded. "But we need custom fitted clothes to fit my massive titties and you need custom fitted pants to fit your mile long legs…" Akiza froze and the two girls smiled. They then nodded, knowing their idea.

Later, at breakfast, Akiza made the announcement. "Guys, today we are going shopping." Both men groaned. "Do we have to?" Dexter asked. "Can't you go by yourselves?" Yusei asked as every hair on his head bounced as he leaned back. "It will be fun. Trust me," Luna said as she turned around and wiggled her butt. Dexter blushed from the site. Akiza cupped her massive breasts and Yusei blushed at this sight as she turned around too. Both girls then smiled at one another.

When they arrived at the store, they split up. Akiza went with Yusei, trying to find new bras, and Luna was going with Dexter, looking for new shorts. "Why do we have to be here?" Yusei groaned as Akiza was looking at some of the biggest bras the store had to offer. She showed Yusei one of the bras. "You think I would fit in that?" she asked. Yusei blushed, realizing there were bras everywhere around him. "Can't we go somewhere else?" "Yes, we can. I want to try these on, so we need to find a fitting room", Akiza told him.

Luna and Dexter were in a similar situation. Luna has been rummaging through different piles of shorts and was now holding a few in her hands. "Don't you think I would look good in these, Dexter?" Dexter blushed, imagining Luna wearing these shorts which were obviously too small for her. "Don't you think they're too small?" he asked. "I won't find out, unless I try them on," Luna winked at him "Okay, let's find a fitting room."

When Luna found a fitting room, instead of letting Dexter wait outside, she pulled him into the fitting room with her. "Um... Luna why do I have to be in here with you?" the nerd asked. "Don't you want to see how I try all these different shorts on?" Luna teased, making Dexter blush hard. "I want... but..." Dexter started, but Luna cut him off. "You want to see my butt?" "No, that's not what I meant," he tried to explain, but it was too late. Luna had already pulled down her shorts and turned around, so Dexter was looking at her butt.

"You like my butt?" Luna teased, looking back over her shoulder only to see Dexter blushing again. He nodded and could feel his shaft getting hard just from looking at Luna's ass. 'Oh no... I hope she won't notice", he panicked. Luckily for him, Luna was busy trying on one of the shorts. She then turned around again just for Dexter to see that the shorts she tried on were way too small. They were so small, she had to leave the zipper and the button open. "These ones are way too small," the girl complained. The nerd reflexively tried to hide his erection. That was a big mistake, because Luna noticed it instantly. "What are you hiding there, Dexy?" she asked and pulled his hands away, only to find he was completely hard.

"You don't need to hide your erection from me." "But it's so embarrassing." Dexter shyly looked away. "It's fine," Luna tried to calm him down. "No, it's not. I just got hard, because I stared at your butt," he argued Luna smiled. "I'm totally fine with that. Stare at my butt for as long as you want." "You're really okay with that?" Dexter asked. "I am," Luna reassured him. She then lend down and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Now, how about I try the other shorts on?"

In another fitting room, Akiza and Yusei were in a similar situation. Yusei had to watch, while Akiza tried on the bras she had found. She had somehow managed to stuff her massive breasts into the cups of the bra and close the clip on the back. Unfortunately for her, her breasts were too big for the bra and after two seconds the clip broke and bra fell off. Seeing Akiza's huge breasts falling out off the bra, Yusei couldn't help but stare at them, getting hard at the sight.

"Damn. I guess my tits are just too big," Akiza complained. She turned to Yusei. "Do you think ,my tits are too big?" she asked, making him blush. "No, I think they are fine they way they are." Akiza looked at him, then she noticed his boner. "Yeah, you must really like my boobs, if you get a boner just from looking at them," she teased. Yusei blushed even harder. "You want see me breaking more of these tiny bras?" she winked at him. Akiza didn't even give him time to answer, as she stuffed her huge N cup sized breasts in the next bra, only for it to break after a few seconds. Her massive chest bounced out, making Yusei's shaft even harder.

When Akiza and Luna got done with their performances, they were both hungry. "Why don't the four of us grab dinner?" Akiza suggested, "There are lots of restaurants nearby." The other three agreed and they decided on a place to go. It wasn't too far away, so they decided to walk. While they did, Akiza and Luna found more ways to tease their men with their bodies. Of course, they also didn't mind if the other male or even the other female in the group got a look too.

Once they got to the restaurant, it was a few minutes and they were then seated

Akiza placed her tits on the table, making them seem even bigger than they already were. Yusei and Dexter blushed at the sight, starting to get hard again. Luna, who sat next to Akiza, used her mile long legs to push and rub against Dexter's groin, making him groan. Akiza and Luna looked at each other and giggled.

Luna gestured him to be quiet while she continued rubbing against him, making it hard for the nerd to control himself. When the waitress came to take their orders, Dexter's face was deep red, while he tried his best to stay quiet. After the waitress had taken their orders, Luna press her foot even harder against Dexter, until his cock throbbed. Then Luna let go of him only to do the same things to Yusei.

Luna and Akiza could already feel they were getting horny. So they tried to eat as fast as possible, to get home and have sex with their men.

When they finally got home the girls dragged the guys into the bedroom. Like excited children Akiza and Luna pulled Yusei's and Dexter's pants down, only to see their boxers already drenched in precum.

But before they could go any further, the doorbell rang...

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When they finally got home the girls dragged the guys into the bedroom. Like excited children Akiza and Luna pulled Yusei's and Dexter's pants down, only to see their boxers already drenched in precum.

But before they could go any further, the doorbell rang. They tried to ignore it, but the person on the door was very persistent and rang a few more times, until Akiza decided to go and open the door.

When Akiza opened the door she saw Leo standing there. Leo was surprised that it was Akiza opening the door and not his sister. He couldn't help but stare at Akza's massive breasts and cleavage, his penis getting hard at the sight.

When Akiza noticed Leo was staring at her, she took his arm and pulled him into the apartment. "Leo, what are you doing here?" Akiza asked. " Just wanted to visit Luna. I totally forgot you live here too," Leo answered. "That's why you stared at me? Or was it my massive tits?" Akiza asked. She looked down at him and noticed his erection. Leo blushed a little and grinned at the redhead. "You're either a pervert or you you must be really horny, getting a boner from just looking at my tits..."

Akiza pulled Leo with her and into the bedroom, where Yusei Luna and Dexter were. "Look who was on the door," Akiza said to the others. Leo saw Yusei and Dexter with their pants down. "What's going on here?" he asked. "We were about to have some fun," Luna said. "Luna, your brother must be really horny," Akiza whispered to Luna and pointed at Leo's erection. "He stared at my tits and got hard. You think we should let him have some fun too?"

Akiza took her dress off and knelt before him, grabbing into Leo's pants, freeing his hard cock. The girl was baffled when she felt precum running down her fingers and saw how big it was. 'Fuck, he must be really, really horny,' Akiza thought to herself as she began stroking his cock, while Luna, Dexter and Yusei watched.

Leo's shaft throbbed in Akiza's hand as the boy stared at the redhead beauty's massive breasts. Her dress had already revealed a nice cleavage but now that her breasts where only covered by a bra, he got an even better look at them. Akiza stroked his cock faster and faster, until he pushed her hand away to jerk off himself.

"Such a horny boy. Aim at my tits and cover them with all your cum," Akiza teased. With that Akiza clipped her bra open and let it fall to the floor. Leo jerked of faster. Precum was leaking from his cock, dripping onto Akiza's huge boobs while his orgasm was building up rapidly. "Come on. Let it all out. Cum all over my massive tits," Akiza cheered him on, making Leo go crazy. He didn't aim his cock at Akiza's tits anymore. All he wanted was cumming, no matter if it was on the girl's breasts on face or wherever, he just needed to cum.

Meanwhile Luna had sat down between Yusei and Dexter and began to jerk them off simultaneously – Yusei's cock in her right and Dexter's cock in her left hand, while the three of them watched the spectacle.

After a few more seconds Leo couldn't hold back his orgasm anymore. Just in time Akiza stuck her tongue out to catch his cum. He stroked hard and fast, his cock throbbed and rope after rope of hot thick cum rocketed out, hitting the redhead right in the face.

Akiza tried to catch all the cum, but right after the first load hit her face a second load hit her again and the seed began to run down her face. Finally, the third one was fired directly into her open mouth, filling it almost instantly. After that, Leo regained a little control and aimed the rest of his cumshots onto Akiza's tits, covering them with his seed. But even when they were covered completely and his cum was running already running down Akiza's cleavage and down her stomach, Leo couldn't stop cumming, instead he covered the massive tits with even more jizz, until his orgasm eventually subsided.

Akiza wiped the cum on her face away and looked at Leo. To her surprise he was still rock hard, which only added to Akiza's arousal, making her extremely horny for his cock. The girl put her hands on her N cup tits and got them instantly covered in cum. She pushed a hand into her wet panties and began fingering her needy pussy. But soon she wanted more.

So she pushed Leo onto the bed and positioned herself above him. She aligned her dripping wet snatch with his shaft and lowered her hips.

"Ahh...," Akiza moaned as Leo's cock entered her pussy.

The girl began moving her hips up and down, moaning occasionally. "Fuck. Akiza you're so tight," groaned Leo, his cock twitching inside her. When Akiza felt this, she smashed her hips down faster and faster.

"Yes... faster Akiza...," the boy moaned and Akiza bounced even faster on his cock, both their orgasms building up.

"I can't hold back much longer. I'm gonna cum!" Leo warned her. But that just made Akiza more exited. Her pusdsy began to tighten around him.

"Don't hold back," Akiza moaned. "Just cum.. cum and fill my womb..."

Leo cringed at every impact that made his stiff member throb intensely inside Akiza's pussy.

Akiza smashed her hips down one more time. Leo's cockhead entered her womb, causing Akiza to climax. Her vagina spasmed around his cock, trying to milk him of his cum, making it even harder for him to hold back. Until –

"Arghh... Cumming!"

The feeling of Akiza's climaxing pussy pushed him over the edge. Huge amounts of cum shot from his tip right into the girl's womb, filling it instantly. "Yes! Keep cumming! Fill my womb more!" Akiza demanded Feeling the cum sloshing inside her womb caused Akiza to orgasm again, which in return made Leo shoot even more cum into her.

Soon a bulge full of cum had formed, her abdomen had ballooned out, making her look pregnant. Even when Akiza's womb was filled to the brim, completely stuffed with cum, Leo couldn't stop. More and more semen shot into her.

Seeing Akiza like this, Dexter and Yusei couldn't hold back anymore, and with Luna's continuous jerking both came, shooting their loads across the floor.

Cum flowed from Akiza's womb and fell out of her pussy, covering Leo's lower half and forming a puddle on the bed. But still Leo's cock tried to pump more cum into the girl's already overflowing womb, causing Akiza to cum for a third time.

When their orgasms finally subsided, both Akiza and Leo panted. Akiza could feel all the cum sloshing inside her. "Luna, I think we might need a bucket to handle all this cum," Akiza said to Luna. Luna got up and went to the bathroom to get a bucket. When she came back with the bucket, Akiza carefully removed Leo's cock from her vagina and put a hand over her snatch, so no cum would fall out.

Akiza then positioned herself above the bucket and spread her pussy open. All the cum in her womb and pussy flowed into the bucket, her belly bulge getting smaller and smaller every minute. Seeing all of his cum flowing from Akiza's pussy caused Leo's cock to grow back to full hardness. More cum filled the bucket, until it was almost completely full.

Luna looked at the bucket. "That sure was a big load..."


End file.
